


Something Like Black Magic

by kpgleek13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Magic?, Conversion of Original Work, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Alternate Version of Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpgleek13/pseuds/kpgleek13
Summary: AU. Kara has always been head over heels for Lena since high school. Years passed and now, during a circus fair at college, a psychic tries to convince Kara that she can make Lena fall in love with her. One weird potion and a sketchy spell later, Lena seemingly has a change of heart and finally notices the blonde. Will this lead to a happy ending or just heartbreak?





	1. Take a sip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like Black Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247423) by kpgleek13. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a conversion and SEMI-ALTERNATE version of my original Brittana work of the same title. I wrote this fic on the fly back then and experimented with a lot of scenarios as I went along. Therefore, I ended up creating a semi-alternate version of the whole fic along the way and that's what I'll be giving you. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

* * *

   

"You know, you gotta stop staring at her like that, Kara." Alex utters with a smirk as she scoots closer to her sister.

"Alex, the professor might hear you." Kara mutters under her breath while throwing back a quick glare.

"You mean, Lena might hear you?"

Kara’s eyes widen. "What?! No! W-Why are you even sitting in my class?"

“My class was dismissed early. And I wanted to see you gush over pretty girl there.” Alex retorts. She chuckles upon seeing Kara blush then gestures back in front. "She really is beautiful even if she's dead asleep. Look at her!"

Kara looks back at the particular girl. She trains her eyes a few seats away to see Lena sleeping innocently all while the professor rambles in the background. A small smile creeps into Kara’s face with the image of the brunette's head bobbing up and down, trying hard to keep herself awake but failing miserably at it.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Kara looks down and fixes her eyeglasses. "Like I have a chance. The only reason she knows me is because we went to the same high school then incidentally got into Princeton together. Otherwise, I'm still as invisible as I was back then. I mean, look at me, Alex."

Alex raises an eyebrow at her and shakes her head in disbelief. "Honey, you're beautiful. No sisterly bias whatsoever."

"Come on, A. Lena's way out of my league. I doubt she'd go for a nerd and someone as plain as me. I don't even hold a candle to that girl she dated back in high school and the last girl she dated here." Kara pauses and bites her lip. "Seriously. I've been accidentally elbowed twice in the face during a party because I was so invisible."

Alex sighs. "The last girl she dated was that popular, hot girl from History, right?"

Kara nods once and turns her attention ahead again to see Lena yawning and being her cute sleepy self. "Yeah. But that was months ago. History girl was the one who broke up with her, as far as I know."

"I see. But Lena's single. You're single. You've got nothing to lose, Kara. Maybe the both of you ending up in the same university is just plain serendipity in some way. Plus, you're crazy about her!"

"Excuse me?!" A voice up front exclaims, catching the sisters’ attention as well as the other students in the auditorium. "Am I bothering your afternoon chit-chat, ladies?" The professor huffs.

Alex and Kara instantly blush in embarrassment. They simultaneously look down while the professor shakes his head then continues with his boring lecture. Kara looks up one last time to see Lena sleepily taking a glance at them before yawning and trying to listen to the instructor again. Kara pushes up her glasses and tries to concentrate on the lecture but can't help herself from thinking about her sister's words. It is after all, their last year in college. And she's sure that she can count with one hand the few times she had a decent conversation with Lena. Well, less than a minute conversations with her, that is.

It’s just that, whenever Lena's within close range from her, Kara freezes and almost always has a palpitation. Imagine what happens when they actually _talk_. It’s usually Lena who starts the conversation because Kara doesn't have the heart to do it nor is she brave enough to do so. She's had the biggest crush on the brunette since she can remember not that her feelings ever changed. If there is, they only grew even stronger for Lena.

Alex leans towards Kara's side and whispers. "Hey, sis. I'm going to see the school's circus fair tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"Circus? Like jugglers and crystal balls?"

"Yeah. I bet it would be fun. Maybe we could have someone predict our future or the winning lottery numbers." Alex jests.

Kara chuckles, glancing back at Lena in front again. "Alright. Maybe I'll ask some sketchy woman on how to do black magic and make Lena fall in love with me."

 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor.

Just hearing the name makes the butterflies in Kara's stomach flutter like crazy.

It all started during Kara's sophomore year back in high school. Lena transferred to her school and Kara's life turned upside down. It was the usual case of the nerdy, invisible girl pining for the most popular girl in school. Add the fact that Lena's out and proud while Kara was still in the closet back then and you have a crazy history. Well, not that anyone will notice or care for all she knows.

Their history didn't stop there though. Who figured that they'd be going to the same university hundreds of miles from home? You could imagine how shocked and overjoyed Kara was but at the same time, she thought that Lena wouldn't even care. The girl probably doesn't even know her. They've never even actually talked back in high school except for the few instances that they encountered each other in the hallway or in classes that they shared. In the blonde's mind, Lena doesn't even know she exists.

That was until university.

Well, it's not like she can't do anything about it anymore. They're about to graduate from college and have only had about five brief conversations throughout their whole stay in Princeton. So, yes. As much as Kara is crazy for Lena, it's too far-fetched to think they have a chance when they really haven't spent more than half a minute around each other every time. If only she had the guts to ask the girl out before they graduate, if only. But, come on, who is she kidding?

Kara's mind wanders again as she sighs and waits for her turn at a local and as of now, crowded Starbucks to get her coffee fix after class. And just her luck, she arrived not more than a minute ago to see a long line. Come on, man. It's just coffee. Why is there always a freaking long line? Add the fact that at least three people have bumped into her so far because as per usual, it's as if she doesn't exist. Freaking awesome.

"That was a really boring discussion, wasn't it?"

A mildly deep but tantalizing feminine voice coming from behind Kara catches her attention. The blonde turns around to see Lena smiling sweetly at her, making her blush like a tomato.

"U-Uh..." The blonde stutters, her mind suddenly short-circuiting upon seeing Lena.

Lena chuckles. She motions for Kara to take a step forward in the long line. "I tried so hard not to fall asleep but I failed. I think I even imagined you and your sister being reprimanded by the professor." Lena utters coolly, eyes on the menu board.

Lena proceeds to go on talking about the lecture but Kara spaces out instead, still unable to reply nor react to the situation. It's always been like this between them. Lena's her usual nice self while Kara always feels stupid that her brain goes to initializing mode whenever the brunette talks to her. Kara's about to respond when Lena gestures for her to take another step forward in line.

"There's that fair tomorrow at the quad, are you going?" Lena asks her with a sweet smile, green eyes piercing through the blonde’s core.

"I-I... Uh... M-My sister's going, so I’m stringing along."

Lena squints her eyes and thinks about it for a second. "Alex Danvers, right?"

Kara's eyes widen, taken aback by the girl's words. Well, Alex is a social butterfly. An extremely pretty one at that. So, it's not like there's anything to be actually surprised about. Wait. Does Lena like Alex? Gosh. She hopes not. "Y-Yeah. Are you friends with her?"

"No. But I’ve met her once or twice.”

 _Maybe a couple of hundred times,_ Kara accidentally chortles to herself out loud at the lyrical thought of Justin Bieber. Lena gives her a curious look, inciting the the gay panic in the blonde again.

"O-Oh! I mean, that’s g-good. I was just thinking of the joke the professor said earlier.” Kara nervously chuckles. “I-It wasn’t really funny. I’m just shallow like that. Not really funny at all. It was bad. Just. Terrible." Kara rambles in between awkwardly chuckling then finally looking down in embarrassment.

Lena blinks owlishly at first then grins widely at Kara’s antics. "Well, I’ll trust your judgment when it comes to humor. I’m a little dry in that department. My jokes are somewhat terrible.”

“O-Oh, are they?”

“I have quite the reputation. I’m sure your sister has heard about it.” Lena laughs.

"O-Oh. Yeah. I guess so." Kara mutters under her breath, a bit disappointed that Lena might just have the slightest thing for her sister. “I-It’s cool that you know Alex.” She mindlessly spills out.

Lena throws her a quick but curious glance. “Come on, Kara. It's not like we all didn't go to high school together.”

Wait. Did Lena actually acknowledge her existence back in high school? Kara's supposed to speak out about it when a coffee cup is suddenly handed her way. Oh. They're actually at the counter now. How about that? Lena can really be a distraction sometimes. An extremely beautiful and sexy distraction.

"W-Wha-"

"Take it easy, Kara. I'll see you around." Lena quips with a bright smile before darting out of the coffee shop, leaving a gaping Kara in her tracks.

The blonde dumbly looks down at the cup in her hand then back at Lena who's happily walking away with her own coffee. Kara sighs exasperatedly. She really needs to muster some courage and ask the girl out. Even if it's the last thing she'll do before they graduate. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay, sis. Which one do we go to first?" Alex utters as she anchors her arms with her sister's as they survey the quad where they're holding the circus fair.

"How about the unicyclists or the jugglers? They seem exciting." Kara replies sarcastically.

The brunette nudges her sister and gives her a look. "Come on now. We haven’t bonded for a while."

"Because you're too busy becoming the next Patch Adams in between finding yourself a new girlfriend and spoiling me with my food cravings." Kara teases.

"I'm always trying my best to make you feel wanted, sis." Alex jests, earning a playful eye roll from Kara. "But look, I'm finished with my dissertation and I'm evidently not looking for anyone right now, so, how about we catch up on the old, sisterly bonding? Maybe you could pretend to enjoy the fair for a bit." Alex looks up again and smirks to herself upon seeing a familiar face a few feet away from them. "Well, she's certainly enjoying."

Kara's ears perk up at her sister's words. She looks up to see Lena, looking as ethereal as ever, laughing her heart out with several friends as they interact with a clown.

"Why don't you go approach her, K? I'll just busy myself with those object manipulators or crazy sword-eating contortionists."

"W-Wait, Alex!" Kara exclaims but to no avail as her sister walks away from her with a big ass grin.

She sighs and fixes the glasses on her face. Maybe it was a sign when they ran into each other yesterday at that coffee shop. Maybe she should wing it and ask the brunette? It's not like she has anything to lose, does she? Well, maybe just her already low confidence and morale. She looks up again to see Lena wandering alone and checking out a few merchandise being sold by some vendors.

 _It can't hurt to approach and talk to her, can it? Oh well. Fudge it.,_ Kara thinks.

Kara slowly walks over to where Lena is. She must have been thinking hard and deep on what to say to the brunette because next thing she knows, she's in front of Lena who's staring back at her with a curious look. A stunned Kara glances at the brunette with wide eyes, caught off-guard at the sudden scene she’s gotten herself into.

"I-I... Uh…"

A few seconds pass by with the both of them awkwardly looking into each other's eyes while waiting for someone between them to speak up. Lena blinks a few times before breaking out into her usual big smile.

"So…"

"U-Uhmm… Hi, Lena."

The brunette chuckles like she always does. "Hello, Kara."

Kara freezes as she blushes profusely. _What to do, what to do? Stop thinking, that's for sure. Goddamn it. Just ask her out!,_  Kara thinks to herself.

"Yeah. Bye, Lena." Kara says quickly as she turns around to walk away, leaving a confused Lena behind with what just happened in front of her.

"Kara!"

The blonde stops in her tracks and faces Lena again in the slowest manner possible.

"Will you be at that Delta party later?" The brunette exclaims and surprises Kara, actually making the latter think about the whole thing.

"I-I… Maybe?"

Lena grins and nods at her words. "See you then." She adds then goes on to catch up with her friends.

It weirds Kara out in the best possible way. It’s unfair how Lena’s so genuinely nice and stunning and smart and just the right amount of mysterious to reel you into her charms. God, Kara’s way out of her league when it comes to the Luthor. She sighs deeply at the thought and finally walks away to find Alex.

"Hey, Blondie!" A voice calls out from somewhere that catches Kara's attention. She searches for it and sees a small, blonde, giddy looking woman in a witch costume of some sort, staring at her with the biggest grin there is.

Kara looks around for a while until she realizes there's no one around her. She dumbly points to herself and the other woman nods while motioning for the girl to come closer. Kara blinks a few times and hesitantly approaches the woman.

"What the hell was that, honey?"

Kara's eyebrows raise, taken aback by the woman's bluntness. "Uh... Excuse me?"

The woman laughs in her face and takes a long swig of a mysterious looking clear liquid container then gestures for her to come inside the tent. The blonde looks behind her for a witness just in case the woman kills her or decides to harvest her kidneys. She does a sign of the cross for good measure before obliging to the woman’s demand.

As soon as she's inside, she sees the older blonde refilling her container from a bottle of vodka. Kara looks at her for a moment from head to toe. Bitch is drunk as hell. Surely nothing bad could happen. Hopefully.

While waiting for the older woman to finishing refilling her container, she glances around for a second inside the space which looks like it came out of the set of The Craft.

"Don't worry about that. It's just props!" The woman exclaims as she takes a seat on the floor. "I'm Cat. What's your name, baby girl?" She adds, motioning for Kara to do the same which she does after a while.

"Kara."

"A beautiful name for a pretty gal like you. Want a drink?" Cat holds out the container for her but Kara holds up a hand and refuses, preferring to look around the place instead.

"So, uhmm… What do you do around here?"

"Why, kid. I'm a psychic!"

"P-Psychic?"

"Well, I think we predict the future or whatever. They call people like us clairvoyants who do potions and spells or something like that but I don't really care as long as I get my own potion named Jose Cuervo, if you know what I mean." Cat winks and laughs at her own statement.

"Spells and potions aren't really true. They're just made to make little kids believe in folklore or something." Kara quips matter-of-factly.

Cat raises an eyebrow at the girl and smirks. "Now now, honey. Bet ya I can make you believe it's true."

"Come on, you think that you spewing random words and making someone drink disgusting liquid is actually 'black magic'"?

"Of course, it's true! Time and time I've proven to be effective in helping people."

"Really, like what?" Kara challenges, crossing her arms and giving the woman a look.

Cat leans closer and does a devilish grin. "I can make lover girl back there fall in love with you."

Kara gulps loudly, taken aback by the sudden statement. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Kara explodes in laughter while Cat just stares at her.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard so far this week." She exclaims while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Child, I'm not kidding. I can give you a potion and spell then that hot piece of work is all yours for the taking. All night, every night, darling." The psychic grins and winks at Kara, whose laughter has finally stopped but eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You actually think that your so-called powers or whatever is true? So, what's in exchange for that magical potion and spell? My voice and signature?"

"No, I prefer one night stands, actually." Cat replies nonchalantly.

Kara gasps and glares at the woman in disbelief. "Wha-"

"Chill your tits, Taylor Swift. I'm as straight as a pole. Strictly penis." Cat rolls her eyes and takes another swig of the container she's holding. "Tell you what, I'm baked as fuck and this hangover is just killing me. So, how about I just give you my potion and it's up for you to try out the skeptic in you." She adds and stands up to walk towards a cabinet then picks out a vial with purple liquid in it.

Kara, finally having enough of the silliness of all this, gathers her things and stands up. "Look, Madam Psychic. I don't really believe in black magic or whatever it is that you wanna call it. No offense."

"Ooh... None taken, Daisy Dukes." Cat laughs and walks towards Kara.

"Can you please stop calling me na-" Kara utters exasperatedly prior to being cut when Cat hands her the vial.

"Here you go. Now, remember that a few drops should do it, alright? Just put it in her drink when she's not looking, like a roofie." Cat says and receives a funny look from Kara. "Put a strand of your hair in it then whisper the spell and you're good to go. You can thank me later after you get laid." She adds with a nod and wink.

"A s-spell?" Kara speaks out, confused. She glances at the vial in her hand while fixing her glasses once again.

"Yeah. Potion and spell then you're good to go." Cat grins widely at the girl.

Kara shakes her head in disbelief. For a moment there, it's as if she believed that magic spell bit. Well, in all its silliness, might as well just go along with it. "Alright then. What's the spell?"

"’You will fall in love with me’." Cat exclaims excitedly.

Kara stares at her, blinking a few times. "How creative." She says with a monotone voice.

"Well, it's pretty powerful especially when you say the chick's name. It doesn't matter how low your voice is, as long as you're within the same vicinity while you're looking at them and that person takes the drink with the potion, then you're good. You'll get laid, fo sho."

Kara sighs exasperatedly. She's had enough of this nonsense. "Yeah. Let's go with that. I'm leaving now."

"Goodluck, Kyra. I won't charge you for that. Call it a trial service. Or charity."

Kara grinds her teeth and hands the vial back to Cat, only to be rejected.

"Keep it. Do whatever you want with it and just remember what I said." Cat voices out and hands her a sparkly business card with a big grin. "For business purposes. And also so we can e-mail each other."

Kara's eyebrows raise. She puts the card in her sweater as she tries to get a hold of herself. "Alright! Thank you but I really have to go now. Goodbye, Cat!"

"A few drops, strand of your hair, and the spell! Don't forget!" Cat calls out to Kara, who by now is out the tent. The psychic follows Kara with her gaze as she walks towards Alex from afar, seemingly telling her what just happened.

"This is gonna be fun!" She mutters to herself before taking a final wig of the container in her hand and laughing like crazy. "Another refill for me!"

 

* * *

 

"Wait. So you're telling me that all you have to do is semi-roofie Lena and say those ridiculous words then she'll fall in love with you?" Alex repeats for probably the nth time today.

They're walking arm-in-arm, on their way to tonight's Delta sorority party in campus. It took all Alex had to convince her sister to come and get her drink on together with her. And reminding her sister that Lena will be there. That seemed to get Kara out of bed.

They've been talking about Cat the psychic's vial and spell for a few hours now with Alex relentlessly trying to convince Kara to try it out because seriously, there's nothing to lose. This shit doesn't happen every day. Well, for Kara, it's just a silly waste of time.

"Yes, for the hundredth time today, Alex. Can we just drop it?" Kara whispers in an infuriated tone.

"No, we can't!" Alex teases with a wide grin. "Let's just test it out, we've got nothing to lose."

Kara rolls her eyes and disregard her sister's words. Shortly, they arrive at the party and see it in full swing with lots of drunk people already. As soon as they enter, various drinks are handed to them from every side of the room in red solo cups. Being the introvert that she is, Kara instantly withdraws from the scene and leaves Alex as she disappears into a corner to people watch while drinking an unidentified strong concoction in her cup.

As Kara tries to become invisible, she catches a familiar face from the corner of her eye. She turns her head to see Lena, socializing with a few girls who are throwing themselves at her while the brunette tries to be interested. In Kara's opinion, Lena’s just trying to be nice. Knowing the girl, - Well, the right term would be after all these years of being in love with Lena -, she knows her a bit well and the brunette does not even have the slightest hint of being a player in her. As far as Kara knows her, Lena's a one-woman woman. Maybe she just hasn't found the right girl yet. Or she hasn't really spent time with Kara. That's what the blonde tries to convince herself.

"Stop staring at her, sis. Just approach her." Alex utters when she approaches Kara from the side, startling the girl and making her spill a bit of the drink on her DC comics shirt.

"Oh!" Kara exclaims when the liquid drips on her shirt.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Alex replies and pats her shirt with a paper towel she gets from the nearby table.

"It's okay." Kara says as she looks down on her ruined shirt. There's no way she can wear this one for the rest of the night. Such a shame. "I guess I'll just have to take it off." She turns around and removes the shirt to unveil a white tank top underneath which is thankfully not affected.

"I'm really sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

"It's cool. Besides, it was getting a bit hot here. I think their air conditioning isn't working." Kara speaks as she settles her shirt on the table while trying to fix her glasses.

After a moment of helping Kara fix herself, Alex fishes out something from her bra, much to Kara's shock.

"Ta-da!" Alex exclaims as she raises the vial Cat gave Kara a while ago.

"Alex! Why is that with you?"

"I got it from your drawer." Alex shrugs in reply. "What better way to test it out than tonight?"

"We can't do that. Have you even opened that? It's like death in a bottle. We can kill somebody with it."

Alex chuckles and opens the vial, immediately assuming a disgusted face. "Oh shit! That is deadly. It's like liquid rat poison with oreos and cough syrup in it." She scoffs upon smelling it.

"Ow! My hair!" Kara shouts and glares at her sister who's grinning from ear to ear while holding out a strand of Kara's hair.

"It's just a strand, K. You have millions more to go." Alex shrugs.

Kara decides to ignore her and takes a huge gulp from her cup instead. She turns to Alex again and sees her sister pouring the vial's content into the girl's own drink.

"Alex, what the- Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Kara whispers exasperatedly and tries to stop her sister but fails when she bumps Alex's elbow instead, making the latter accidentally pour all the bottle's content into the drink.

"Oh!" They declare in unison, catching some nearby people's attention. Both women glance up and share a look of disbelief at what just happened.

"Seriously, Kara?" Alex raises an eyebrow at her sister.

Kara returns the glare. "You started it. I was just trying to prevent you from committing suicide."

"I'm not. I'm just curious to know how it is when the shit's in the drink." Alex replies as she looks down on her cup upon and immediately gags as if she's about to vomit upon taking a sniff. Unfortunately, it spills a little on Alex's hand after putting Kara's hair in it and upon pushing the cup away from herself. "Oh my God. That's disgusting. I think your hair just dissolved! Stay away and don't let it touch your skin!" She huffs as she settles the deadly cup on the table beside them and grab paper towels while she's at it.

"Get rid of it. We could kill somebody who takes a sip of that." Kara quips as she shakes her head. "Is it just me or does it feel like a furnace in here?" She adds with visible discomfort.

"Nah, it's the alcohol. It's pretty strong." Alex says nonchalantly as she wipes her hand. Kara glances at her own cup and takes a sniff of it but instantly gawks at the strength of the concoction.

"Holy smokes! What's in here, rubbing alcohol?" Kara exclaims with a scrunched up face, only realizing the drink's strength now.

"It's actually gin, vodka, tequila, and some grape scotch, I think." A familiar voice chimes in and Kara immediately stiffens. Alex turns her head to see a grinning Lena approach them from the side.

Kara spaces out almost instantly when a stunning Lena, who’s dressed in simple shirt and jeans and clutching her own solo cup, settles herself in front of them. It’s probably the alcohol but for Kara, Lena radiates beauty and crazy sex appeal regardless of what she wears.

"Kara!" Alex calls out with a snap of a finger.

"W-What was that?" Kara says with a hoarse voice when she finally comes to.

"Lena just asked you about your DC comics shirt." Alex widens her eyes and motions towards Lena with her head.

Kara glances at the brunette, who's smiling while holding out her shirt with both hands and even turning it around to look at the image of superheroes on the other side. "I-I… Uh..."

Lena looks at her and smiles softly. "I asked where you got your shirt. It's a limited edition if I'm not mistaken."

"Sis, close your mouth and talk to her like a normal person." Alex whispers sternly.

Kara clears her throat and fixes her attention on Lena, acting all confident. "At last year's Comic-Con."

Lena's face immediately lights up and her grin widens even more. "No way!"

"Uh... Yes way?" Kara replies in the most awkward tone possible. She even sees Alex slap her forehead out of amazement with how she's acting right now.

Lena chuckles, amused at the girl's antics. "You're pretty cool, Kara."

Kara instantly blushes like a tomato upon hearing the words come out of the girl's mouth. Like brick red kind of blushing. "I-I... Uh… Thanks?"

Lena bites her lip and nods. "Well, I’ll have to get back to my friends now. You beautiful girls have a good night." The brunette declares as she gets her drink from the table then giving Kara one last smile before walking away.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor, you look like an idiot." Alex comments beside her after a moment.

"W-What?" Kara replies with her head up in the clouds.

"What the hell was that? She was flirting with you!"

"She was?"

Alex sighs. "Well, one, it's as if I wasn't here. Two, you girls found common ground in your own little dorkiness. And third, she even called you beautiful. Twice, I think. So, for me, she was."

Kara looks down, a bit disappointed in herself for acting like she always does around Lena. This has got to stop for her. It is their last year after all. She checks herself out and it must be the alcohol but in her opinion, she looks pretty hot right now with her tank top. Kara sighs deeply. She's beautiful, smart, and pretty amazing. She's got nothing lose. This needs to stop now.

"Uhmm... What's happening?" Alex looks at her with confusion as Kara fixes her ponytail and glasses.

"I'm about to do something I should have done a long time ago." Kara replies with confidence. She starts to walk towards where Lena is, leaving a gaping Alex behind.

Kara looks at the brunette with hawk eyes from the other side as she navigates through the dancing crowd. She's a strong and independent woman, there's nothing to lose. Or that's what she thought until she finds herself suddenly staring face to face _again_ with Lena who's looking back at her with wide eyes.

"U-Uh..."  _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_  Kara almost screams.

Thankfully, Lena breaks out into a friendly smile as always and turns her full attention on Kara. "Hey, Kara. What's up?"

"N-Nothing. How are you?" Kara manages to croak out amidst her blushing.

Lena laughs. Probably because they just had a conversation not more than five minutes ago. "Good. I'm having fun. How about you? We really don't talk that much even if we've known each other way back when, don't we?"

A curveball. Kara didn't expect that last statement from Lena. Surprise, surprise.

"Y-Yeah. You could say that."

Lena nods and looks down for a second then turns her attention back on the blonde. "So, is there anythi-"

"Lena!" Kara exclaims a little too loud for a few high as a kite sorority girls to hear while surprising Lena in the process. Damn the alcohol in her system. The blonde clears her throat and fixes her glasses again. "Sorry. U-Uhmm... You see, I was wondering if you- Uh..."

Lena squints her eyes then raises both eyebrows as if to motion for Kara to continue with a small smile.

The blonde bites her lip. There's no turning back. It's now or never. She sighs one last time as she looks back at Lena.

"Do you maybe, wanna, like, you know, if you're available, have dinner with me tomorrow?" Kara says with a small voice, just enough for the brunette to hear her in the suddenly deafening crowd.

"What was that?" Lena utters, leaning closer towards Kara making the latter blush.

Kara bites her lip, taken aback by the closeness between them. "I-I.. Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Lena squints her eyes. "I can't hear you! Can you say that a bit louder or maybe lean closer?"

"I said, would you like to go on a date?" Kara raises her voice and the brunette finally hears it but her instant reaction isn't the bit least comforting for the blonde.

Upon realizing what the other girl said, Lena's smile instantly falters. "Oh." She says after a few seconds and Kara knows where this is heading right away. "W-Well, I don’t know if-“ Lena pauses, looking absolutely dazed as if Kara had told her something unbelievable. “I-I'm sorry, Kara. I don't think we should, we- Uh... I'm not really-"

Kara holds her hands up to stop the other girl from saying anything more. "No. It's okay. I understand. It was silly for me to think that you'd go out with me anyway."

"N-No! I-I-"

"It's okay, Lena. Have a good night." Kara says quickly before hastily walking away, even hearing faint words from the girl behind her but pretending not to hear anything.

Great. Just fucking great. This is what she gets for trying to get out of her comfort zone. This is what she gets for trying to be confident. This is what she gets for trying to finally ask the girl of her dreams out. Fuck it. This is what she gets for actually _trying_. For actually trying once in her life. What does she get? Fucking rejection right in her face. She shakes her head for even thinking that she actually had a chance with Lena. Whatever made her think that someone as gorgeous as Lena would actually go out with a nerd like her? Goddamn it. She tries to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes and sighs deeply.

"Kara! What happened? Are you okay?" Alex asks worriedly when Kara comes back from her humiliating journey on the other side.

"No! I am not okay! I'm drunk after only one drink. My shirt is ruined. I just got rejected by the girl that I've been in love with since I can remember. This party blows. And everything freaking sucks!" Kara cries out with a breaking voice.

Alex frowns and fixes her sister's hair. "What did she say? Why doesn't she want to go out?" Alex raises an eyebrow. "Wait. Was she mean to you back there? You know what, let me give her a piece of my min-"

"No! S-She didn't do anything." Kara retorts almost instantly. "It doesn't freaking matter, Alex. She doesn't wanna go out with me because I'm a loser! A freaking big loser!"

"Sweetie, you're not a loser."

Kara scoffs and crosses her arms. "Yeah, right. You know what? Maybe I should just go with that crazy psychic's advice and use the potion."

"Kara-"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe that would work." Kara replies sarcastically and turns towards Lena who has her back towards them while drinking the cup in her hand. "All I have to do is look at her then say the magic words, right? Then, here we go. 'You will fall in love with me, Lena Luthor.'" She adds with a hard tone.

Kara and Alex genuinely stare at Lena for a few seconds, waiting to see if it will actually work.

_1_

Nope

_2_

Nada

_3_

Nein

"See? Complete and utter bullshit! We're leaving." Kara quips with a bitter tone.

"Kara, of course it won't. She's not drinking the cup with the potion." Alex chimes in then grabs her own cup from the table.

Kara mentally slaps herself for forgetting that one bit. Instead of replying, she rolls her eyes instead and grabs her shirt from the table beside them then back at her sister who's sporting a disgusted look after taking a sip of her drink.

"What?!" Kara asks with a raised eyebrow.

"This is beer." Alex whispers as she curiously looks down at her cup.

"So what?"

"This isn't my cup, Kara.  _The_ cup. This isn't it." Alex replies nonchalantly then slowly meets her sister's gaze. It takes a few seconds before the realization sets in.

"Holy shit!" They exclaim in unison and fear. The sisters turn their heads to see Lena taking a sip from the cup again with her back still facing them. They nervously wait. And wait for a few seconds more.

Still nothing.

"Maybe that's not my cup, after all." Alex shrugs after a moment of observing Lena drink the cup in her hand. The sisters actually sigh at the same time out of relief though.

"Let's go, Alex. I'm not really in the mood to party anymore." Kara voices out with a heavy heart. Alex nods in reply as they gesture to leave.

Suddenly, they hear a coughing fit.

At first, it's a simple, innocent coughing. But then said coughing becomes stiff. Way too loud and rigid, seemingly never ending. As if someone's dying.

Alex and Kara stop in their tracks and share a hardened glare. They look back to see Lena coughing violently with some people approaching her out of concern while still clutching the cup in her hand.

Holy shit. Alex's red solo cup.

"Oh my God! Run, Kara!" Alex declares with wide eyes and open mouth, mirroring her sister's reaction.

True enough, they run outside while a few of the students inside go on to see what the commotion around Lena is. After a moment, they are finally outside and trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck! I think we've just committed homicide!" Kara shouts.

"Ssshh! It was an accident! I didn't know she grabbed the deadly cup! We must have had a mix up when she checked out your shirt and I was wiping that deathly liquid off my hands." Alex slaps her forehead and shrieks in panic.

"Dammit, Alex. How are we going to survive in prison?!"

"We could invoke something! I'm sure we could do that if we get a good lawyer!"

"This is ridiculous! The cops will assume that my motive to poison her is when she rejected me a while ago!"

"Oh shit, I just realized that I can't rock the jumpsuit they wear in prison. Fuck!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm gonna die a freaking virgin!" Kara shrieks with her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Alex holds Kara by the shoulders and slaps her sister right on the face to make her snap out of it. "Kara! We are not going to prison, okay?! We-"

"Kara?" A familiar deep feminine voice calls out from behind Kara. They immediately freeze, both sisters assuming a fearful and shocked expression.

"It's her ghost, Alex. She's come back from the dead to get us!" Kara mutters under her breath. Alex visibly relaxes and holds Kara's arms then turns the latter around to face the voice herself.

"Lena, you're a-alive!" Kara finally exclaims after a few seconds, catching the brunette off-guard.

"Uhmm... Yeah. I think I'm still alive.” Lena throws her a curious glance then shrugs it off. “The cup I've drank from and mistaken for mine a while ago just tasted bad and really irritated my throat or something. Seriously, it tasted like death." Lena blurts out and looks down shyly. Kara looks behind her to see that Alex has disappeared, nowhere to be found. Damn that bitch.

"Hey, Kara..." Lena calls out again and Kara turns to see her much closer now, making her speechless. "I'm sorry for a while ago. For what I said.” Lena trails off warily. “I-I don’t know. But I think I just had a sudden realization after almost choking from my drink, you see. Like I was unexpectedly bumped in the head." The brunette rambles and takes another step closer towards Kara.

_Shit. What did she just say? What's happening?_

"U-Uh... What is it, Lena?"

_Oh my God. Could it be?_

Lena sighs deeply and stares into Kara’s blue eyes. "Look. I'm just gonna go on a limb here..."

_Did that potion and spell actually work?_

"It's like something switched inside of me that I can't explain and I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? Like a date?" Lena utters carefully and gives out one of the most beautiful smiles Kara has ever seen, leaving the blonde speechless.

Holy smokes.

It actually freaking worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a semi-alternate version of my work. There will be some changes in the story and an entirely different ending than the original.
> 
> Drop a comment if you can ;)
> 
> For questions, tumblr is at: kpgleek13


	2. Under Your Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions, tumblr is at: kpgleek13

 

* * *

 

Kara has always convinced herself that somehow and someway, a twist of fate was always in the cards for her down the line. She just didn’t expect that black magic may or may not be in play on that matter.

It’s a little hard to believe, that’s for sure. But. Did the potion and spell actually work? She's a skeptic yet she can’t ignore this whole lot of magical crap if it were true. Lena made it clear that she didn't want to go out with Kara awhile ago when she rejected her, so why the sudden change? Why does it feel surreal for her? Maybe this is all a dream. After all, it's too good to be true for someone like her.

"Kara?"

Kara looks up with wide eyes at Lena who has her eyebrows scrunched in confusion right now.

"Y-Yeah?"

Lena instantly frowns but nevertheless gathers herself to act all confident. "Well, uhmm... I asked if you'd like to go out sometime?"

 _Oh shit. This is all really happening. It is real.,_ Kara thinks.

"W-Well... I..."

She’s at odds. The girl of her dreams is asking her out right now. It would be kind of stupid to turn her down but what can she do? She's not even sure if that black magic thing is the reason for this. Maybe it's the alcohol. Oh please, like Lena would ask her, a nerdy girl, out in the first place. Her mind's too boggled with everything right now and she can't make up her mind on what to do about this situation at the moment. Never mind the anxiety this is all causing her.

So, whatever. Fuck it.

"Uh... Look, Lena, you're drunk right now and you almost died back there. You've probably forgotten that you turned me down a while ago when I asked you out myself. You'll probably forget all this tomorrow too. So, how about we let this all go and I promise you that I'll forget about everything?" Kara rambles on in a panic, a bit of sadness and desperation in her voice as well.

The thought that because of this little confusion with the potion is the reason why it's probably the longest she's ever had an exchange with Lena baffles her tremendously.

Lena's eyes widen and her frown deepens. "W-What? Why? B-But I'm serious about this."

The blonde nods in reply, almost tempted to give in to that cute pout Lena is sporting right now. However, she decides that the best way to go about this is to not take things as they appear.

Alcohol, Black Magic, and Kara's imagination. Not a very good trio right now.

Kara sighs and with a heavy heart, gives out a small smile and turns to leave Lena behind.

"Kara!" The brunette calls out. Kara turns one last time to see Lena looking confused. "I'm not fooling around with this." She adds with a serious tone.

Kara smiles again and pushes a hair behind her ear. "Get back to me when you're sober and not under the influence of anything then we might have a chance." She remarks before completely walking away, in a little hurry to talk things over with Alex.

Lena sighs and follows Kara with her gaze from afar. "I will. Absolutely."

 

* * *

  

Kara walks back to her dorm room with Lena all in her mind. All she ever wanted was to go out on a date with the girl. And in a way, she got her wish but not under the circumstances she desired. She would've said 'yes' outright were it not for the stupid doubt that some black magic actually worked. Hell, she would've jumped Lena if it weren't for that little problem.

She arrives in her dorm room a little while later to see Alex studying by the corner. Also immediately, her sister drops everything after seeing her walk through the door.

"Oh, finally! What happened? Tell me everything!"

Kara sighs and takes a seat on her bed. "Wait. What happened to you first?"

"I thought you girls needed some privacy so I gave it to you." Alex shrugs and swivels her chair to face her. "So? What happened?"

"Well, uh... Lena asked me out..." Kara trails off and awkwardly makes a face.

Alex gasps and walks towards Kara's bed to sit beside her. "Details, Kara! Don't leave anything out!"

"I-I turned her down."

"What?! Why would you-"

"Come on, Alex. She's under the potion's influence."

Alex gives her a look. "Kara, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe the love potion is fake? We were even making fun of it before we almost murdered Lena! Maybe Cat the Psychic just wanted to fuck with you and screw you over."

"I don't know, Alex. I mean, she rejected me when I asked her out then after we thought we killed her, it's as if she had a change of heart. Like she's a completely different person. There's something different in the way she looked at me after drinking your cup."

"What if that's the reason in itself? What if she did have a change a heart? You know, maybe she regretted turning you down then realized that she really did want to go out with you?"

Kara chuckles bitterly. "Fairytales like that don't happen to me and it never will." She pauses to take a sigh. "Maybe black magic does exist, after all. It’s too much of a coincidence!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you keep an open mind on this. Maybe Lena likes you, after all."

"I don’t know, sis. For the record, I think she was drunk. I even told her to come ask me again when she's all sober and if she can remember everything that happened, which I highly doubt."

Alex throws her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. If you still think that black magic is at play here, then why don't you go give Cat a call?"

Kara raises an eyebrow and motions to walk towards her laundry hamper. "You're right. She gave me her card- Oh, here it is!"

"The psychic has a card?"

"Correction..." Kara fetches her phone to dial the number then holds up the card for Alex. "It's a scented, sparkly card. Apparently, she’s a budding businesswoman too."

Alex chuckles and goes back to studying by her table. After a few rings, Kara finally gets through and puts it on speaker mode.

 _"Ciao! Cat Grant, psychic extraordinaire by day and businesswoman by night. Sadly, I'm either doing business or having a life right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you after the beeping shit. Sayonara!"_ The unmistakable voice resonates.

When the message ends, the sisters are left to look at each other with open mouths.

"Alright. That's original." Alex quips nonchalantly after a few seconds.

Kara chuckles and takes a deep breath at the thought of all the confusion happening right now. She can't help but shake the feeling that maybe Lena had a change of heart because in all honesty, the brunette finally noticing her like this is all she ever needed and more. It's more of a doubt with regard to the scenario being a good thing for them because if Kara’s going to be straight forward with this, the cards are all in her hands right now.

"The fair's last day is tomorrow. I guess we'll go catch her there."

 

* * *

 

_"Baby, you like that?" Lena whispers seductively, making Kara flinch in arousal._

_"Uh-huh." The blonde whimpers and pulls Lena closer for a deep kiss._

_Lena moans into the kiss and pushes the heated moment more by swiping her tongue with Kara's, doing wonders for her pleasure._

_"Lena..."_

_Kara lets herself get carried away and puts it upon herself to grab Lena by the waist, pulling the girl on top of her. She places her hands under the brunette's shirt and feels for the latter's breasts, making Lena whimper in pleasure._

_Lena smirks and proceeds to remove Kara's top. She removes her lips from the girl then slowly makes her way with sensual kisses to the blonde's neck, collar bone, breasts, stomach, and leans towards where Kara needs it the mo-_

_Knock, knock._

The voice wakes Kara up out of her slumber, the jolt almost giving her whiplash. She looks around all sleepy and wonders if the sound happened in her dream or imagination. She turns to her side and sees Alex over the edge of the bed in a weird sleeping position with her mouth open while snoring her heart out. Kara shakes her head and decides to sleep again, hoping that her dream would continue where it left off. She smiles to herself and gets comfortable in her bed when the sound interferes again.

_Knock, knock._

"Argh!" Kara exclaims in frustration. Now she's pretty sure that the knocking happened in real life and came from someone outside their door.

She turns her head once again to see Alex, unfazed and still snoring. Kara grabs a pillow and sleepily throws it towards Alex's face which somehow wakes her up.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex mumbles in her sleep. Probably a sex dream. Kara throws another pillow, this time effectively waking up her sister.

"Aw! What the fuck, Kara?!" Alex sneers and glares hard at the other girl.

"Someone's at the door!" Kara whispers, motioning to the door. Alex stares at her for a second when they hear someone knocking again, this time louder and harder.

"Then get it. I'm in the middle of dreaming about Gal Gadot, don't wake me up again." Alex scoffs and turns to the other side then covers her face with a pillow.

Kara sighs and sleepily gets up from the bed with disheveled hair, half-closed eyes and looking like someone who was just ran over by a truck. She shuffles and doesn't even bother to ask or look at the peephole to see who's behind it. Upon opening the door, it takes a few seconds for her to realize that a familiar brunette is right in front of her.

A familiar brunette in a blue dress, holding 3 coffee cups on a to-go container in one hand and a paper bag on the other while gazing back into Kara's blue eyes.

After a moment of just staring at each other with surprise, Lena breaks out into a big smile. "Hi, Kara. Good morn-"

And Kara shuts the door in Lena's face.

Her eyes widen as she tries to catch her breath while holding on for dear life with her back resting by the door.

"Shit!" Kara finally exclaims after a second or two. She pushes herself against the door and walks toward Alex's bed, trying to wake the brunette up. “A, wake up! Lena's outside!"

Alex grunts and covers her face with another pillow. Instead of letting it pass, Kara grabs said pillow and hits her sister with it, finally waking her up.

"Sis, what the fuck is wrong with you? What is it now?!"

"Lena's outside! What do I do?!"

Alex rolls her eyes. "I don't know. Open your legs and welcome the pleasure?"

Kara grits her teeth and hits a chuckling Alex with a pillow again. "I'm serious, okay? It's the potion's effects on her. We've got to do something about this."

Alex sits up and sighs deeply, eyes still closed. "Kara, black magic isn't true, okay? Maybe you're only dreaming. Why would Lena be he-"

_Knock, knock._

_"_ _Kara?"_ Lena's smoky voice echoes.

Alex and Kara jump at the sound and share a look with each other. Almost instantly, Alex jumps out of bed to race Kara to the door but the latter pulls her back immediately and a little struggle ensues with Alex trying to fight Kara on opening the door.

"Get away from me, you bitch!" Alex screams and hits Kara with a pillow.

"I only asked for advice on what to do! Don't you dare come close to that door!" Kara shouts and grabs Alex's legs, pulling her towards her.

"You gave me an invitation as soon as you woke me up from my sex dream with Wonder Woman!"

"Don't you fucking dare, Alexandra!"

After a few hair-pulling, multiple slaps on the arm, and general screaming for the other to let go, Alex finally gets out of Kara's grip. She hastily opens the door to see Lena staring back at her with a curious and shocked look.

"I... Uh..." Lena trails off, blinking repeatedly. She stares at Alex and Kara who are both trying to catch their breaths, complete with disheveled hair and a few scratches here and there. "Is this a bad time? I can always come bac-"

"Good morning, Lena!" A chirpy Alex exclaims with a toothy grin, sneaking a smirk toward Kara's way.

"H-Hi, Alex. Good morning?" Lena replies, unsure about the whole situation in front of her. For one instance, Kara looks like she's about to have a panic attack while Alex still has some faint marks of drool on her cheek.

"Good morning to you again, too!" Alex declares with a wide grin then looks down to stare at the coffee and paper bag Lena is holding. "Oh... Lovely! Thank you, Lena. You didn't have to." She adds before disappearing for a second then reemerging with a coat in hand within seconds, bidding goodbye on her way out while grabbing a coffee cup and the paper bag from Lena.

“W-What?” Kara mutters to herself.

As soon as Alex disappears, Kara is left to awkwardly look at anywhere but Lena. Or that's how it was until she looked up to see the brunette smiling sweetly at her, effectively making her knees become jelly.

"So, can I come in?"

 _Anytime, sweetie._   _Ahem. Get yourself together, Danvers.,_ Kara thinks to herself.

"O-Of course." The blonde says and motions for the girl to come in. She subtly glances at herself in the mirror behind the door before closing it, a bit horrified at the image of her looking like someone who was just chased by a serial killer in a horror movie. Kara tries to fix herself in those ten seconds that Lena wasn't looking.

Instead of speaking right away, Lena takes it upon herself to look around in their barely breathable dorm room, doing a quick tour of Kara's room on her own. Their room consists of two single beds pushed towards each side with two separate study tables in front of them. A small couch and screen by the corner then... that's basically it. They both have separate wardrobes and that's about all there is. It's so small that when Lena turns to her side, she's faced with a nervous Kara again.

"I hope this doesn't come across as rude but what are you doing so early here, Lena?" Kara utters anxiously, crossing her arms in the process.

Lena nods and smiles softly at the blonde. She approaches Kara, making the latter flinch a little because of the close distance between them, then hands the coffee to her.

"Wha-"

"I insist." Lena says and brushes it off. Kara nods meekly, accepting it with a smile. She motions for the brunette to take a seat on her chair by the study table.

They settle in a comfortable silence while sipping their coffees for a moment. They both savor the taste of the good coffee in their hands and try to come up with a good conversation starter. Well, that's what Lena thinks. Because Kara, on the other hand, is panicking out of her wits. She hasn't showered like Lena. Gosh, she probably reeks. She's still in her freaking pajamas and hasn't even brushed her teeth. Don't get her started on that hangover she's nursing right now. Fuck it. She looks like someone who's been through hell and back right now.

The sound of Lena chuckling pulls Kara out of her trance. "You look so cute in the morning." Lena comments with a big grin.

A hundred butterflies instantly swivel around Kara’s stomach at the compliment. "I-In the morning?" Kara innocently replies, completely oblivious to Lena's panic that maybe she had offended the blonde.

"N-No! I- You're always cute and beauti- Uh.." Lena stutters and Kara can't help but chuckle at how adorable the girl is.

Not knowing on how to go about this, Lena causes an almost heart attack for the nth time by scooting closer towards the blonde, with the brunette merely an arm's length away now.

"I-I.." Kara stutters as she tries to regain her breathing amidst her panic. However, the sudden thought that this Lena in front of her is under the vial's effects pops up in her mind.

"Look, Kara..." Lena trails off and looks at the floor for a second to gather herself first. "I'm sorry for barging on you this early in the morning but I just wanted to prove a point to you."

Kara squints her eyes. "What exactly is that, Lena?"

"Do you remember what you told me last night before you left?"

Kara thinks about it as the events of last night come rushing back to her. "I recall telling you to come back and ask me if you could actually remembe-" She stops midway through her sentence, suddenly realizing everything.

"Exactly." Lena interjects with a smile. "I want to prove to you that I was serious about last night. You told me to come back and here I am."

Kara tries to talk. She tries to get something out. She tries but fails miserably at it when instead of words, air comes out of her mouth.

If someone told her a week ago that Lena would come knocking on her door with breakfast muffins and coffee to ask her out, she would've laughed in their faces and thrown water at them for playing with her feelings like that. Who would've guessed that this shit right here, something she would only daydream about months ago, would actually happen in real life?

So, in a fit of stupidity or maybe it's the feeling of how unreal this all is, she lightly slaps both of her cheeks a few times then finishes the coffee in her hand in one go, disregarding the slight burn in her throat. When she's done trying to make a fool of herself, she looks back to see an amused Lena staring back at her.

"Fuck. This is real, isn't it?" Kara closes her eyes and grits her teeth.

"Not to embarrass you any further but yes, it is."

Kara groans and covers her face with both hands before speaking again. "I don't understand what's happening. One minute, you're rejecting me. Then the next, you're asking me out. This is worse than chess, Lena. What's your game here?"

Lena's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I'm not playing here, Kara. I want to do this. I'd really love to take you out on a date."

Kara breathes deeply. Torn between believing that Lena really is asking her out because she genuinely likes her or this is all the potion's effect on the girl. Is dark magic real? Or maybe this is Kara's own way of denying that someone might actually like her for who she is?

"Okay. I can see that this is confusing the hell out of you. Maybe because it's eight in the morning or the coffee in your system hasn't kicked in yet but I can wait until you've realized that I'm serious about this. I'm going on a limb here by saying that I won't give up until I get you to see that I'm real about taking you out on a date. That I'm attracted to you." Lena adds in a serious tone.

When the semi-speech proved to put Kara speechless, Lena puts it upon herself to leave her be and head towards the door. She hesitates at first but eventually finds the courage to place a feather light kiss on the blonde's cheek with the latter nodding as permission. If Kara's jaw hasn't dropped yet, now she's pretty sure it's dragging itself on the floor. Even the thought of not washing her face for a week brushed her mind.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Kara." Lena utters with a smile before exiting the room completely, leaving a gaping Kara behind.

After a few minutes of being speechless and motionless, she jumps in surprise upon hearing Alex eating like a truck driver beside her.

"You were listening the whole time outside the room, weren't you?" Kara voices out and grabs the half-eaten muffin from Alex.

"Yeah. I heard everything. I still think you're wrong for turning her down."

"This is all sketchy in its own right, Alex. Can't you see? A week ago, Lena barely noticed me."

"So, what? Last week you hated pineapple on your pizza and now you're crazy about them. Lena's crazy about you now, sis."

Kara thinks about it for a minute, finishing the muffin in her hand then grabbing her towel by her bed. "Exactly the point. Now, take a shower as soon as you're done eating."

"Where are we going?"

"Getting some damn answers." Kara utters before disappearing behind the door.

 

* * *

 

"Okay. So, our plan is to search for the psychic, interrogate her about the love potion, then find an antidote to reverse the effects?" Alex reiterates for the both of them as they walk towards the quad where the school is holding the circus fair. 

"Yep. This thing with Lena has got to stop, A."

"Uh-huh. That's it. I knew this day would come. All that studying and keeping to yourself has finally driven you to the point of madness." Alex comments, chuckling. "But seriously, Kara, she asked you out again all valiantly this morning. I think it's pretty clear that Lena is head over heels for you."

"It's the potion's effects. No one in their right mind would go all out for someone just like that. You've seen her, it's a complete 180."

Alex sighs as she points to a familiar tent where Cat is supposedly staying. "Did she at least tell you why she turned you down?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't asked her about that yet. She just went on about how serious she was on asking me out and how attracted she is to me-"

"And you turned her down? I cannot believe you! You don't come across girls like Lena that often. How I wish that there's one like her for me out there then I can be happy."

"I told you. It's not that way."

Alex rolls her eyes, stopping outside of Cat's tent. "Well, let's go and find out then."

Kara nods and pulls the side of the tent to take a peek inside first before entering. "Cat? Cat, are you here?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be creeped out or amused by the gothic interior design combined with business propaganda and Broadway posters in this tent. Hold my hand and don't let me go, sis." Alex comments as they walk inside, receiving a snort from Kara.

"It's just props. She's kind of theatrical like that."

"I can see that, K. It's like freaking 3D." Alex adds as she looks around in the middle of the tent while holding on tightly to Kara. "Now, where is she? I’m hungry and craving for cupcakes."

"Did someone say cupcakes?” A random figure covered in red cloth sits up behind the coffee table from the floor, startling Kara and Alex big time.

"Aahh!" Alex exclaims and throws a random thing from the table beside her towards the figure while Kara tries to remove her sister's death grip from her arm.

"Ow!" The mystery woman shrieks and tries to get up from the floor while removing the cloth hiding her face. "That hurt!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just-" Alex quips and tries to approach Cat who just brushes it off with a big grin.

"No harm done, darling! Besides it didn't hit me." The psychic voices out, turning her attention on Kara. "Can you hand me those sunnies and that pretty looking bottle beside that?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Kara replies and does what she's asked to do while sneaking a knowing glance at her sister.

After Cat wears the dark sunglasses and takes a long drag of her whiskey bottle, she finally pays all of her attention to the sisters who are awkwardly watching her every move. "Can I get you a drink? I just cracked open a fresh box of wine."

They shake their heads in unison in response.

"To drink or not to drink, that is not the question." Cat laughs to herself and takes another swig in reply before motioning for them to take a seat on the cushion just in front of the coffee table.

"Alright. So, what can my amazing sex appeal do for the both of you?" She leans closer and gestures for both girls to do the same. "Can you make it quick though? This hangover is killing me. I think I also have a business conference later or that was just in my imagination."

Kara and Alex share a curious look then both nod in reply.

"Well, I don't know if you remember me since you were also drunk yesterday, but I was here and you gave me-"

"Oh! I remember now! Blondie who was trying to make Hot Raven Beauty fall in love with you." Cat drunkenly exclaims then laughs to herself.

Alex sneaks a look at her sister with a smirk. Kara raises an eyebrow then clears her throat, fixing her glasses in the process. "Actually, you're the one who gave me that potion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you don't remember, I'm Kara and this is Alex, my sister."

"Hey, sister!" Cat grins all dopey.

"Hey, Cat. How are you doing?" Alex courteously responds.

"Well, no one so far! Such a shame. Though that new juggler is kinda hot so we'll see about doing something later." Cat winks and laughs at her own remark.

Both sisters share a look for the nth time and Alex motions for her sister to get to the point. "Okay. So, here's the thing about that potion and spell. It actually worked." Kara utters.

"Of course, it worked! I bet you're here to thank me that you finally got laid? It kind of does hurt the first time, honey. But you should go to the pharmacy for a pain killer for that instead of me."

"No!" Kara exclaims, taking the psychic and Alex aback. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down then turns her attention back on Cat. "It worked and I need your help to reverse it."

"Basically, Lena's asked her twice and came over this morning with breakfast and coffee to make her reconsider going out on a date." Alex chimes in.

Cat holds a hand to her chest in shock. "My word, praise the lesbians."

Kara shakes her head and ignores the statement. "Look, it's just unfair for Lena to be forced on this. I believe in black magic now or whatever that was, okay? As much as it's tempting, it's not right."

"Well, what exactly do you want from me, sweetheart?" Cat quips.

"Maybe if you have an antidote then a counter spell to fix everything…" Kara trails off.

Cat waves her hand while nodding, slowly getting up to go fetch something from a cabinet containing many vials and the like.

"Now, where did I put that sumbitch..." Cat mutters to herself with her back towards both sisters.

"Sis, are you sure we can trust this woman?" Alex whispers.

"Well, she did give me the potion and spell, didn't she?" Kara responds with a shrug.

"I fucking feel like Mulan meeting that evil matchmaker at the start of the movie on this cushion. All's that missing is the freaking soundtrack and I can be a new Disney princess."

"Alex, you're also responsible for this mess. So, just sit there and behave yourself, please."

"Fine. But look at her, she's smiling and laughing to herself." Alex points to Cat who's smirking and seemingly thinking about something while staring at the cabinet full of vials. "Kara, she's an Alternate Universe Ursula with those vials and spells on her mind! Oh my God, I'm freaking Flounder!"

"Sebastian is more like it if we’re going by looks." 

"Says the madwoman who believes in black magic over her crush crushing back on her. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!" Alex wittily retorts.

"So, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Cat exclaims as she returns and takes a seat in front of the sisters again.

 _Uh-oh._ "Uh... Bad news first?" Kara quips, pushing up her glasses.

"Cool. So, the thing is, I'm out of antidotes or whatever crap it is that you call them."

"What?! What am I supposed to do now?" Kara shrieks, startling Cat in her seat.

"Chill, Taylor Swift." Cat gestures for her to calm down. "Good news is the spell and potion actually wears off on their own after a few days as long as you've followed my instructions. Do you still have the love potion with you? Maybe I can make an antidote out of that." The psychic adds with a grin then takes a swig of her drink.

Kara and Alex instantly share a look of panic, one that didn't go unnoticed by Cat.

"W-Well, there's a little problem with that..." Alex trails off.

"Yeah. Unfortunately and accidentally, we've put everything into Lena's cup."

Cat immediately chokes on the drink and takes a few seconds to get herself together while coughing violently. "Everything?"

"Everything." Both sister say in unison and with shame.

"And home girl drank everything from the cup?"

"We think so." They both say simultaneously while looking down in a defeated manner.

Cat holds a hand to her mouth then grins mischievously. "Oh, baby girl. What have you gotten yourself into?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it so far? ;)


	3. 30

  

"Am I sensing some bigtime trouble coming our way?" Alex remarks, eyes squinting at Cat.

"Well, it's not really trouble as far as I can see it. Maybe even a good thing." Cat shrugs, taking a sip from her liquor flask.

Kara holds up both of her hands. "W-Wait. I don't understand the situation. Please explain."

"Okay. Here's the stitch, darlings." The psychic pauses for dramatic effect. "Are you absolutely sure that Morgana le Hottie drank everything from the cup?"

"W-Well, we're not entirely sure." Kara adds with an unsure tone, turning to Alex for support.

"Yeah, she started coughing violently and maybe almost died after drinking from the cup. We ran outside as fast as we could fearing that we killed her."

"Ooh... The great escape! I miss those days when I had a lion’s stamina then make all night, sweet, sweet loving to-"

Kara clears her throat, pulling a daydreaming Cat out of her trance. "I think we're losing the main issue here, Cat."

"Oh, right. The potion, huh?" Cat comments, laughing as she takes another gulp of her liquor again before speaking. "We can go both ways with this, you know, like those bisexual peeps out there who seem to have all the fun in the worl-"

"Get to the point!" Both sisters exclaim.

"Okay!" Cat waves her hand in disregard, trying to remember what she was going to say again.

"So, as I said, there are two conclusions we can draw from this and bear with me on this one because this is a whirlwind of shimmy shimmy bang bang." She says, sighing. "Regardless if she drank the whole thing or not, let's just say you're good as fucked. I say 'good' because that's what you'll be getting for the next few decades, if you know what I mean, dear." The psychic adds with a wink.

Kara gasps. "W-What? So, her false attraction to me will last forever? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I wouldn't say forever. That's just a bedtime story stinking, old people made up. But, yeah! Isn't that the most wonderful thing?"

"N-No!" Kara shouts a little too loud. "That's not in any way 'good', okay? I mean, she's beautiful, smart, wonderful, and just the most amazing person there is and if she'll be stuck with me without genuinely wanting to then that would be unfair!"

Cat stares at Kara for a good second then shrugs. "Well, if we get her to drink the antidote within thirty days then she'll forget the whole thing like it didn't happen.” She pauses dramatically. “And wait, there's more!"

"Antidote? Thirty days? More?" Kara and Alex exclaim simultaneously.

"Oh _Rao_. This is giving me a headache!" Kara follows up, massaging the right side of her temple. 

"I feel like Mary Poppins inside Doctor Who's world taking a spoonful of crack. Do you have some extra drink there I could have, Cat?" Alex comments.

"My type of girl! Pick your poison, sister! I got everything and anything you want!" Cat replies. Alex nods as she disappears to get her own drink by the corner, leaving Kara to face the psychic alone.

"Cat, you've got to fill in the blanks here. What do you mean by that ‘thirty days’ thing?"

"If there's still no antidote given to her after thirty days then the effects will become _permanent_. But," Cat pauses to take a breath. "if there's an antidote administered _on_ or _before_ the thirtieth day, then the potion's effects will _fade_ and she'll forget everything that happened. But mind you, with that quantity of potion she drank, home girl will be relentless in pursuing you. Not the serial killer type but just plain head over heels, vagina pleasing persuasion over you."

Kara thinks about it for a moment. She's not entirely sure how to go about this. She doesn't even have a single fucking idea what's happening right now. But the fact that there's this ‘thirty days’ thing to fix the mess gives her hope for everything to go back to the way they were. In a way.

"Can you make an antidote?" Kara utters with a stern tone.

"Of course! It came from me, right? If Mama can make it, Mama can fix it!"

Kara sighs, a bit relieved. Sure, the thought of being invisible once again in Lena's eyes would definitely suck a little. But regardless, this is the right thing to do. Right? But then again maybe she should take advantage of the situation? Wait. No. She can't do that. She's not like that. She prides herself for always doing the right thing even if her happiness is on the line.

"Good. When can I have it?"

Cat's smile instantly falters, slowly transitioning into a forced, fake grin. "That, I don't know."

Kara's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"The thing is, since you took up all the potion, I’ll have to start making that antidote from scratch. And that will take a while since those ingredients don't come in cheap nor is it something you can get just anywhere."

"So, how will you make it? Can you finish a sample before the ‘thirty days’ time frame lapses completely? Will you be able to do it?"

"I'm confused, will it become permanent on the 30th day or the 31st day?" Alex chimes in as she settles on her seat once again, clutching a glass of whiskey in hand.

"I'm Cat Grant, bitches! I can make that sumbitch in a jiffy! Don't even worry about it anymore. I'll get right on it when I get to L.A. You’ll probably get it tomorrow, who knows?" The psychic voices out, motioning for a cheers with Alex who reluctantly obliges.

Kara's face immediately contorts to that of horror, fixing her glasses in the process. "You're flying to L.A. with all this mess going on right now?"

"Well, duh. I need to take care of business too. Do you think moonlighting as a psychic is all I do?” Cat shrugs. "It's actually timely since all the stress is taking its toll on my beauty and I have that spa appointment tomorrow night. Gotta get pampered like hell, yow!"

"But the antido-"

"Will be given to you as soon as I finish it, honey." Cat utters, drunkenly giving Kara a thumbs up. "I can get all the ingredients in L.A. within those bushy parts and probably make it in a day. Speaking of bushy parts, that reminds me about getting a bikini wax too. Thank you, Kyra."

"Damn. I think I'm gonna miss you even if I just met you today, Cat." Alex voices out with a slight chuckle.

"Aww… That's sweet, Kyra’s sister. I'll only be gone for a week or two though, doncha worry!"

Kara shakes her head as she tries to wrap her head around everything. "Fine. But is there any way to contact you within those two weeks?"

"How cute of you to miss me too!" Cat smiles but receives a look of indifference from Kara. "There's Skype and FaceTime. It's on the card that I gave you, dear."

"Wait. You didn't answer earlier. Will the last day be on the 30th day or after it?" Alex repeats, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Cat thinks about it for a second. She motions to get a champagne bottle from under the coffee table, much to the surprise of the girls in front of her. "It's like some Cinderella voodoo shit, if I'm not mistaken. It will become permanent on the 31st day when the clock strikes 12 midnight."

"Hoho! That's some magical shit right there!" Alex replies, downing the drink in her hand while trying comprehend all the spoken shit.

Kara bites her lip. She questions herself the reasons of how she ended up in this situation. It may be hard to believe but with the circumstances in front of her, it's kind of hard not to do so.

"But what do I do with Lena while you're gone?"

Cat laughs at the statement while trying to open the bottle. "I don't know about you, Swiftie. But if I were gay and you, I'd fuck the fuck out of that chica! She's a hottie!"

Kara instantly turns red and like reflex when it comes to uncomfortable situations, fixes her glasses with both hands. "I-I can't do that! That would be taking advantage of her and the situation."

"What d'you think?" Cat counters with a look. "That's literally what you would do! Besides, she'd be pursuing you relentlessly. So, it's not like it's going to be any different."

"It's not right, Cat. It's even probably against the law or something."

"Yeah. But nobody has to know, right?" The psychic replies with a big grin and wink.

Kara shakes her head in disbelief and sighs. "I won't do that, okay? It's not right."

Cat glances curiously at Alex. “What’s the deal with your sister?”

“She’s all about consent. No corruption of yours will taint her good grace. Don’t mess with her, she’s feisty.” Alex responds nonchalantly.

“Ooh… She wild.” Cat remarks, eyebrow raised approvingly.

“I-I’m just never going to do that. Lena’s a good person as am I.” Kara interjects, slight anger laced in her tone.

Cat chuckles, holding both hands up in defense. "Whatever suits you, Sapphic sister! But like I told you, she's gonna come for you, pun intended," The psychic pauses with another wink. "with all she has got. Seriously. Head over heels, vagina sweeping off your feet, truly, madly, deeply in love with your blonde ass! So, for the meantime, I suggest you keep an eye on her while I go make the antidote since she might do something stupid. Maybe get yourselves acquainted while you're at it?" She adds, unsure on how to convince the girl.

"I don't know…" Kara trails off. She knows deep in her heart that she can't take advantage of Lena like that. She can't even bring herself to do just that. She's freaking in love with the girl and you don't do that to the people you care about even if in they're in some kind of mumbo jumbo trance. It's too much. Though the part about keeping an eye on Lena isn't such a bad deal and to be honest, it would be kind of nice to see Lena on a regular basis.

But. What scares her the most though is the part about being pursued non-stop. Being chased by Lena. More of the bit about being subjected to it and maybe unintentionally forgetting that it's just a phase and nothing's true about it. She's scared that if she gets into it too much, she would forget her goal to fix the mess she got herself into just because she's in love with Lena and the feeling of being chased by someone you have feelings for.

"I don't think there's any harm on going along with it, Kara. She'll forget everything when the antidote will be given to her anyway." Alex interposes.

"I know, right?" Cat joins in, gesturing at the champagne for Alex to taste.

"No, that's enough for her. Alex has class later."

Cat waves a hand in disregard and asks for Alex to hand over the glass which she does so happily. "Don't worry. This Spumante is virgin, probably like you will be for a long time, Kyra.”

Kara rolls her eyes. She glances at her watch to see that they've spent too much time in here already. "Well, before we go, any other stuff we should keep in mind?"

"Hmm… Well, you can reach me anytime with the number I gave you. Don't hesitate, honey. And like I said, keep an eye on Le Hottie because only Baby Jesus knows what she would do to get your attention and lady-loving affection. Stick to her like how Jello Pudding sticks to the roof of your mouth."

"That's it?" Kara throws her a look.

"Yeah. That's about everything you need to know." Cat says with a chirpy tone, asking Alex if she would want a refill.

Kara sighs deeply. This won't be easy at all. In any fucking way. First, she has to go along with this shit. Second, the part about being constantly around Lena would kind of ruin her long standing routine that she'd been fixated on for the past couple of years. Add the fact that she hadn't really been in a relationship before, generally pursued by someone, or well, she's never had sex. Though the last part doesn't really apply.

But she's most worried about the third one, being an introvert and mostly being invisible and all. Coping with the spotlight that's sure to be lit on her when they see her hanging around with someone as famous as Lena on campus would put her on a loop. She wouldn't say that it's a bad thing. It's more of a fear that the only thing everyone will know about her is that she's Lena's girl rather than how amazing she is on her own. That would suck for someone who'd been striving to matter all her life.

Going with the flow won't be that easy on this one. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

They left the tent a little after Cat and Alex finished drinking their virgin champagne and acting like they've been buddies for years with how well they got along. But then again, maybe that's just how someone as introverted as Kara would see it. For the entire day, she was on the lookout for Lena. She was actually expecting for the girl to pop out from nowhere but to no avail. It was a fairly peaceful day, much to her surprise.

After attending all her classes for the afternoon and spending a good deal of time at the library to study for a few exams, she goes back to her dorm room to see Alex studying.

"Hey, sis." Kara greets nonchalantly as she settles herself on her bed.

"Hey, Kara. What's up?"

"Nothing new, as usual. And if you're going to ask, which I know you will, I haven't seen Lena around."

Alex sticks out her bottom lip and turns her chair to face Kara. "Hmm… Isn't that kind of unusual?"

Kara gives her a curious look in return. "How come?"

"Well, if Cat's words were anything to go by, shouldn't she be following you around now like a puppy?" Alex suggests with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think that the black magic stuff is all bullshit made by a drunk, so-called psychic just to mess with you?"

Kara chuckles at that and sits upright. "Don't you think you're being harsh with your new best friend, A?"

"I'm just saying, okay? I'm still not entirely convinced with this even if she's the coolest Aunt I've never had. I'm only trying to protect you from getting hurt, Kara."

"I know. But then again how do you explain all the sudden, unusual stuff that's been happening around with Lena lately?"

"That's a good point." Alex retorts, sighing deeply. "I just want you to know that for whatever it's worth, I support what's going on but only with the belief that all this ‘semi-supernatural’ shit isn't true and that no matter how much effort and chasing Lena would supposedly do for you, this is all her doing. In her own will and nothing else."

Kara repeats Alex's words in her head. It's a good counter argument to hers, actually. She, in herself, doesn't believe in magical stuff but upon being subjected to a miraculous event such as her crush asking her out not only once, but freaking twice at that, then maybe a tiny, teeny bit of her believes in it now. Hell, your crush crushing back on you is the stuff of imagination, let alone them asking you out. It's literally a dream come true.

"I get where you're coming from." Kara voices out. Alex only nods in response then goes back to studying once more.

As they proceed to mind their own business for a while, the sound of repeated shuffling and a shadow that's seemingly walking back and forth from the other side of the door catches their attention.

"What is that?" Alex whispers, motioning to the figure.

"Are we… being haunted?" Kara replies with an unsure tone.

"Haunted?"

"Well, there's this urban legend about a lady ghost rounding down the halls at night and takes students' souls for food."

"Please. The only scary thing about this place is the amount of ugly faces you see in a daily basis during the ‘walk of shame’ hour."

"I believe that you've been one of those people once or twice before."

"This place is not haunted, Kara. Bottomline." Alex snaps back, giving a chuckling Alex a look.

"But maybe it is and the ghost is out to get our soul! The shadow's kinda been there for a while now."

"I highly doubt that. She would've phased through the door by now and said ‘what's up’."

Suddenly, the shuffling stops and the figure approaches the door slowly, almost inch by inch.

_Knock, knock._

"See? Ghosts don't knock, Kara." Alex comments smugly then looks back at the door once again. "Who is it?"

No answer.

"I asked, who's that behind the door?" She repeats with a commanding tone.

Still no answer. This time though, the shadow moves away a little.

The sisters share a puzzling look. Kara's about to stand up and find out who's behind it when Alex stops her with a worried expression.

"Wait. Maybe it's one of those campus serial killers who's out to get us." Alex whispers worriedly.

Kara gives her a bored look. "Come on, A. We're safe and sound here. Maybe it's someone who got the wrong door."

"We can't be too confident about this. We might get killed or abducted!"

"Alex, calm down, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"No! I have a bad feeling about this. I've read about it in books! They keep you in the bottom of the well and give you lotion so they can skin you and turn it into a dress!"

"Isn't that from Silence of the Lambs?"

"But it's kind of like, based loosely on a true story which was adapted loosely by the movie from the loosely adapted true story."

Kara looks back at Alex as if she's speaking a foreign language. "What the hell are you-"

_Knock, knock._

This time, the knock is stronger and louder, making the sisters jump in surprise. As reflex for anyone who's scared, Alex and Kara silently run towards the other side of the room, away from the front door.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Alex quips, trying to stifle her laughter.

"The hell you talking about? I never said something about not being scared!" Kara counters, gesturing for them to keep quiet.

_Knock, knock._

They instantly freeze and stumble on their footing, trying to push the other away from a little, not-so-good hiding place behind the closet.

"Bitch, what do we do? Get out on the field and answer the damn door!" Alex mumbles with a stern voice.

"This is my hiding place! You answer the door!"

"And then what? 'It rubs the lotion on its skin'? Hell no!"

"Alex, I love you but I'm a virgin. And if the rules of surviving a horror movie are anything to go by, then I'm the protagonist and I will be the only one who will fucking survive this. Sacrifice for us since you'll die anyway."

"Honey, I love you back but as your older sister, my word is law. You will obey me or I will have you disowned. Now go and call for help!"

 _"Kara? Alex? It's Lena."_  The voice mumbles from the other side, barely audible.

Kara and Alex instantly share a look as they try to calm down. It doesn't last for more than two seconds though because the worry and panic a while ago fades with a snap and once again, they find themselves holding back the other, trying to get to the door first.

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous! You won last time, let me mind my own business, Alexandra!" Kara shouts as she holds back Alex by her shirt that rips a little.

"You fucking shit! I love this shirt! Get away from me and let me answer the damn door!" Alex screams back and tries to remove Kara's death grip away from her arms. "Just a minute, Lena!" She adds trying to sound all chirpy for a split second.

 _"Okay. I'll wait right here."_  Lena mutters from the other side.

"Alex, I will seriously rip all your other shirts and leave you wearing your undies all day if you answer that door!"

"Do whatever you want! This is university, no one would mind seeing that!" Alex snaps as she tackles Kara on the ground.

"'It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again'!" Kara quotes the ‘Silence of the Lambs’ while reversing Alex's hold on her, pulling her hair.

“We never should have adopted you!” Alex hardly voices out.

“Yeah? Well, I’m going to tell everyone you peed your pants when you had your first date! I’ll even post copies of my favorite picture of you on our dorm floor where you looked like freaking Shrek! Who’s laughing now, Doctor HanniBitch Lecter?!”

"Argh! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Kara!"

 _"Uhmm.. Is everything okay in there?"_  Lena utters from the other side with a confused tone.

"Everything's okay! Just a second, Lena!" Kara echoes back and lifts Alex up from the floor.

"Nothing is alright at all, goddamn it! I will freaking haunt you when I die!" Alex scoffs and is about to pull Kara but the latter counters by pushing her away and effectively making her tumble towards her own bed face first.

Kara, finally seeing the chance, rushes to open the door to unveil a surprised look on Lena's face, at the same time trying to catch her breath from all the commotion that just occurred.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Lena says with a cute but puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, I-I'm good. I’m fine. I’m great. Marvelous even." Kara rambles while still trying to catch her breath. She takes this time to get a good look on Lena to see that she's holding what must be half a dozen roses with one hand and a box of chocolates on the other.

 _Aww… Flowers and chocolate. Who wouldn't love that?,_ Kara thinks.

Before Kara could speak or do anything else, Lena immediately hands it over and takes the blonde aback by the suddenness of her actions.

"I-I... U-Uh... B-Brought you these…" Lena nervously trails off, motioning to the flowers and chocolates.

Kara, not knowing how to react with such a surprise, awkwardly grins while subtly fixing her glasses. "O-Oh wow. Y-You didn't have to. Thank you, Lena."

"N-Nah. I-I wanted to." Lena, in the cutest and most awkward way possible, shyly says with a chuckle.

Kara can't help but grin at the cute gesture though as she pushes her glasses up, clearing her throat in the process. "So, what were you doing so long behind the door?"

"W-Well, I was trying to muster some courage to talk to you again. I didn't have a plan coming here and certainly didn't know what to do so I was going over a few scenarios and kind of practicing what to say then decided in the end to just brave it. Sorry if it came off as creepy." The brunette rambles on shyly.

"It's totally okay, Lena. But thank you for asking if I'm still alive, my dear sister." Alex's sarcastic tone echoes behind Kara which captures their attention. They turn to see the girl looking like she went through a pay-per-view in Wrestlemania with her disheveled hair, torn shirt, and a few red marks on certain parts of her body courtesy of Kara.

"Alex, what the-" Lena starts but cuts herself off by clearing her throat. "Everything good?" She adds instead.

"Yeah." Alex replies in a cool manner and walks towards them, grabbing her jacket on the way. "Just training for the wrestling varsity, you know. Gotta fulfill some stereotypes."

Lena hesitantly nods. "Uh… Cool."

Alex flashes a beautiful smile. Motioning to leave the room, she gives Kara a death glare on her way out. She subtly gestures towards the box of chocolates in her sister's hand, mouthing a barely audible "Dibs, bitch." which Kara scarily nods at.

"Hey, Kray Kray!" Alex calls out one last time and Kara glances just in time to see something thrown her way. "It puts the lotion in the basket!" She adds before exiting the apartment while holding up two peace signs with her back towards them.

 _Bitch.,_ Kara thinks.

When Alex has finally gone and any form of awkwardness she brought upon the conversation left with her. Lena and Kara are once again left to pick up the pieces for themselves.

"Oh gosh, how rude of me, please come in and have a seat!" Kara exclaims and thanks the heavens that Alex isn't here anymore for that staple innuendo she always does.

When Kara shuts the door behind her and settles everything on her own table, she takes a seat across from Lena and once again finds herself in familiar territory. This time though, she's more informed about the situation and well, has an idea what's going to happen once again. Déjà fucking vu. She’s sure that is what's been happening all night.

"So, what are those flowers and cho-" Kara slowly utters but gets cut off by a nervous Lena.

"Go out with me!" Lena exclaims in a haste, surprising Kara with her tone and sudden confidence.

"Just one date. Kara, I can't get you out of my head. I've been thinking about you constantly and I just want you to know that I won't give up until you go out with me. I don't care if I go here every night to give you flowers and chocolates as long as everyday would mean that I'll be closer to the chance of you finally agreeing on that date. I just need one chance to prove myself to you, okay? Just give me one chance and I promise I'll prove to you that I have good intentions. O-Or that every negative thought anyone has ever said about me was wrong, if there ever was." Lena rambles on without even stopping for a breath.

Kara only looks on, not entirely catching every single word Lena said but certainly getting the message she was conveying. And what a message it was.

 _Now go ahead and tell me that black magic isn't true with this turnaround_ , Kara thinks.

This shit doesn't happen in real life. Or probably anyone’s life for that matter. This scenario never happened in her dreams nor had she imagine this even once. Ever. She thoroughly believes that right now, right this moment, would be the one that truly seals her faith that everything that's happened so far is true to her beliefs.

"Kara?" Lena's raspy voice gets her out of her trance.

"H-Huh?"

"What do you think?" Lena utters innocently, the hope in her face clearly shining through.

Kara knows the answer to this. She could even say it right now out loud but in true fashion, she tries to think about it first. She fixes her glasses once more and looks down for a second to contemplate things. The blonde repeats Cat's words in her head about going along for the ride and keeping tabs on Lena within those thirty days until they fix everything. That would be the reason, if she's trying to convince herself. But in all honesty, she knows that a part of her wants this too. To be closer to Lena in a way even if it means that she'll get hurt in the end.

 _The things we do for love, huh?,_ She thinks.

"Okay." Kara mutters under her breath.

Lena's ears perk up. "W-What was that?"

"I said, okay."

"Y-You'll go o-out with me?"

"Yes." Kara says softly, smiling.

Lena breaks out into the widest grin possible for a human being and takes a moment to recover from the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"G-Great!"

"Cool." Kara replies back, somehow being infected by the girl's tone.

"Awesome! I-I mean-" Lena almost shouts with excitement and tries to get a hold of herself as she suddenly stands up and motions to leave before she can embarrass herself further. "S-So, uh… I-I'll call you and uhmm… perhaps this Friday?"

"Friday it is, Lena." The blonde utters with a big grin, as she follows Lena to the door.

Lena opens her mouth to say something else but stops herself at the last second, breaking out into a tight-lipped smile instead. "Goodnight, Kara."

Kara returns the smile. "Goodnight, Lena."

The brunette nods and starts to walk away from Kara when she hears something and stops in her tracks.

"Lena!" The familiar voice calls out as she turns once again and sees Kara looking back at her. "No more flowers and chocolates, okay?"

Lena chuckles and hesitantly nods, anything to make the girl happy. "On one condition." Kara gives her a questioning look but nonetheless waits for the follow up. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Kara chuckles and tries to rein in the butterflies in her stomach that this simple conversation is producing. "I'd love that."

To be honest, Kara does. Maybe third time's the charm after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, folks :)


End file.
